Circus Monster
by Zachanariel
Summary: Série d'OS, chacun ayant comme thème une ligne de la chanson Circus Monster en anglais
1. Time is dead and gone

Hoy ! Me voici de retour, non pas avec la suite de « L'aube balaie les mauvais rêves » mais avec le premier volet d'un recueil d'O.S sur le thème de Circus Monster. On commence avec le premier, mettant en scène Teto.

Enjoy ! ~

Zach'

1: Time is dead and gone

Trop de monde. C'était la première pensée qui me venait, alors que mon esprit aurait dû être tourné vers ce qu'il se déroulait autour de moi. Tragédie ? Non, fatalité. Il s'était produit ce qu'il devait se produire, comme cela le devait. N'est-ce pas ?

Pas assez sincères. Seconde pensée, toujours décalée, déplacée hors contexte. N'était-ce point là ce que j'étais ? Au milieu de ces hypocrites, une âme emplie de peine, mais qui se devait de la cacher pour vivre, pour ne pas craindre la démolition de son monde intérieur. Ils me dégoûtaient, tous, avec leurs préjugés, leur prétention... Leur humanité.

Leurs regards chargés de mépris m'auraient presque fait rire. « Venir en rouge à un enterrement, c'est honteux ! » disaient-ils. Ces imbéciles. J'aurais voulu leur hurler que Mère aimait le rouge. Mais c'était inutile de s'énerver. N'est-ce pas ? Cela ne changerait rien. Rien...

Mes yeux picotèrent, je secouai la tête en retour. Je ne pleurerais pas. Père n'aimait pas que je pleure : il disait que c'était montrer les failles aux autres, qui s'empressaient auquel cas d'en profiter. Vautours avides du moindre profit. Méprisables. Humains. Et maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus là, je n'avais personne pour me protéger des failles auxquelles menaient mes larmes.

Mes boucles rouges voletèrent dans le vent qui, soudain, se leva. Je songeais au fait que la mort avait un parfum : Celui des roses blanches sur le cercueil de ma mère. Blanche ?! Mais elle les aurait voulues rouges ! C'était sa couleur, celle de mes cheveux, de l'amour, de la passion ! Elle haïssait le blanc, ça lui rappelait le vide, la maladie. La mort...

Je tournai les talons, lâchant la rose rouge que je tenais jusqu'alors entre mes doigts. Une goutte de sang roula de mon doigt à l'un de ses pétales. Je baissai la tête et laissai mon corps me mener loin. Très loin. De tous ces gens qui avaient trahi mes parents même dans la mort. Je voulais courir loin de cette abomination, mais mes jambes n'auraient pas tenu. Je reviendrais, plus tard, quand tout serait fini.

Le temps, à l'agonie, s'en était allé.

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, même si c'était triste. Et ça s'améliore pas vraiment avec le suivant, si je reste sur mon idée.

Un mot sur mes autres fics : Pour les fans de Vocaloid, j'ai publié un one-shot sur Miku et Gakupo, pour ceux qui préfère Naruto, j'ai une fic en cours sur Itachi, ceux qui veulent du Death Note, un OS LxN, les Sucrettes, un one-shot raconté par Lysandre, et enfin, pour les HARD-CORE, un crossover sur le couple Hermione/Jasper.

Une review, ça prend pas longtemps à faire, et ça plait toujours !

Je vous aime !


	2. Show must go on

Hoy !

Me voici (déjà, soyez heureux ! *c'est par là la sortie ?*) de retour, avec le second OS de cette série. Cette fois, donc...

Show must go on

Je n'aurais pas dû. Je le savais très bien. Pourtant, j'avais été persuadée que c'était une bonne idée. Ca n'avait pas eu l'air si terrible, il y a onze mois, quand je m'étais lancée. Et à présent, je me retrouvais là, engoncée dans une robe noire dont les paillettes soulignaient ma silhouette en plus de me faire ressembler à une étoile, mes cheveux d'un bleu turquoise tout sauf naturel attachés en deux couettes autour de mon visage, au milieu de cette agitation dont je ne voulais pas. Dont je ne voulais plus.

Jadis, ça m'avait attirée, fait rêver, mais ce n'était plus le cas depuis quelques semaines – j'avais appris à quel point le décompte des jours, la crainte de l'humiliation, peut ronger un humain. A la dure. Rien n'avait fait diminuer mon anxiété. Mon corps disait que j'étais prête à faire ce qu'on me demandait là, et mon esprit répondait que, cordialement, on devrait plutôt aller voir chez les Grecs s'il y existait quelqu'un qui fut nous.

J'avais le coeur au bord des lèvres et mes yeux picotaient douloureusement, comme si une larme voulait rouler jusqu'au coin de mes paupières et souiller mes joues. Personne ne pleurait autour de moi, alors je ne devais pas non plus. J'inspirai. Dès le départ, ç'avait été une mauvaise idée, je m'en rendais compte à présent. Partir, pendant trois ans, pour une école de chant, fut-elle la plus grande du Japon, n'est pas l'idéal quand tout ce qu'on connait du monde, c'est la plage et son village. Mon frère, Mikuo, et sa copine, Luka, avaient tenté de m'en dissuader, appuyés par nos parents, mais les arguments de « cette personne » l'avaient emporté. Et je le regrettais. Par les dieux, que je le regrettais.

Il m'avait dit que peu importait la distance, nous nous verrions encore. Et il avait menti. Depuis nos adieux sur la plage que j'aimais tant, depuis ce baiser au goût de larmes, le premier et le dernier, je n'avais plus jamais revu son visage ni entendu sa voix. J'en avais encore le coeur déchiré, mais je ne pouvais pas me focaliser sur ça. D'autant plus que j'avais un problème plus urgent.

Je devais donc, pour le plaisir sadique de l'entité qui souhaitait mon malheur, pousser ce rideau à l'entente de mon nom, et chanter un morceau que j'avais composé et travaillé depuis des mois. Bien, bien. Parce que oui, jusqu'à cet instant de l'explication, il n'y avait pas de problème. Mais je devais le faire devant des milliers de personnes ! Et ça, non, décidément, je n'y arriverais jamais. Mais c'étaient là les règles de l'école : Chaque élève reçu aux examens de fin d'année passerait sur scène, une fois par an, avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

Je jetai tout de même un oeil dans la salle, noire de monde. Je me demandais pourquoi tant de monde venait voir ce spectacle chaque année. Tokyo était vraiment une grande ville. Et là, mon souffle se coupa. Au premier rang, il y avait Mikuo, il y avait Luka. Et à côté d'eux, des cheveux violets, longs, presque autant que les miens, un teint de porcelaine et un regard aiguisé d'un bleu océan.

_« Quand nous nous reverrons, tu brilleras comme une étoile. »_

Je regardai ma robe. Il avait eu raison. Il ne m'avait pas abandonnée.

Mon nom fut appelé. Le spectacle pouvait commencer.

Alors, alors, alors ?! *sautille*

Perso, je l'aime bien, cet OS. Il est même pas triste. N'hésitez pas, balancez les reviews !

Oniriquement vôtre,

Zachanariel


End file.
